The present invention relates to providing protection for corners in rooms and more particularly to a tape protector therefor provided in roll or tape form.
Outside corners between rooms and halls often become nicked due to being bumped and scraped by objects passing by and by being bumped by people passing by. Often these objects are being carried, pushed, or pulled by people as they traverse between rooms. Paint and wallpaper at these outside corners become chipped and torn as a result of being bumped and scraped. This is true whether the outside corners are located in a residence or a commercial establishment.
As a result, resort is made to the use of "corner guards" which are rigid, V-shaped transparent plastic protectors that often come in 4 or 8 foot lengths and can be cut to shorter lengths, for example, with a saw. These rigid corner guards often are attached by nails which can be driven through the rigid plastic into the one or both of the wall sections that form the outside corner for which protection is desired. Alternatively, some rigid corner guards can be secured by a pressure sensitive adhesive applied to the back of such rigid corner guards.
Unfortunately, such rigid corner guards often are regarded as unsightly and can be objectionable in a finely-appointed residence. Moreover, nail holes remain in the walls when the corner guards are removed. In fact, removal of such rigid corner guards often results in their being cracked or broken, so that they cannot be reused. Often, these rigid corner guards can become loosened when an object carried past them catches on an edge of the corner guard. More recently, a thin strip of adhesive has been applied to the backs of the rigid corner guards to secure them to the wall corners.
In other contexts, corners of kitchen countertops, for example, need protection from pots and pans being banged thereinto and small children, for example, need protection from bumping their heads into the sharp corners of such countertops.
Consequently, there appears to be a need for an outside corner edge protector that is easy to install, is relatively thin, and has applicability to use in other contexts, say, kitchen countertops and the like.